1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process of making molds and more particularly to a method for preparing a mold useful in manufacturing lampshades, terrariums and glass lamp bases. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a mold in which cut glass used to make lampshades, terrariums and glass lamp bases is laid on the inside thereof thus facilitating the manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cut glass lampshades are very desirable because of their intrinsic beauty. One particularly type of cut glass lampshade is generally known as the "Tiffany" type of shade and is particularly popular for furnishing houses, places of business such as restaurants, shops and the like. The original Tiffany lampshade was made during the turn of the century and was, and still is, extremely popular. The original is, however, prohibitively costly since there were only a limited number of these very beautiful lampshades made over a period of time and they have become collector items. Thus, there is a growing market for lampshades fabricated in the Tiffany-style. Close approximation of the original can be made by artisans of extraordinary skill who cut the glass to match the original Tiffany patterns and carefully solder the pieces together to prepare a lampshade which looks much like the original. These copies of the original are also very costly since they require an inordinate amount of time for a skilled craftsman to make by hand and thus they too are out of reach for the general user.
The prior art describes a number of mold techniques which claim to permit one of ordinary skill in the art to fabricate a lampshade said to approximate those of the Tiffany-style. All of these prior art elements have several draw backs and the finished lampshade does not always appear to match the Tiffany-style. For example, one such prior art molding technique offers the user only a single quadrant or other portion of the desired, finished 360 degree lampshade. The user cuts the glass pieces to match the mold portions and lays these pieces on the outside of this section. The user them must tape or pin the pieces together to hold them for soldering. When the soldering is complete, another section must be made on the same mold section and when all the sections are complete, the user must solder them together in order to achieve the 360 degree shade. This process is quite difficult to achieve without a great deal of skill and patience and the final shade does not often look like a Tiffany-style lampshade and appears rough and of amateur quality. There are other references describing methods of making Tiffany-style lampshade or look-alikes and molds for making same. However, all of these methods have serious draw-backs and the finished product does not appear to copy the authentic Tiffany lampshade.